Before The Dawn
by Ikitsumi
Summary: LunarEclipseShipping oneshot, implied GodmodeShipping. Darkrai's having a couple of nightmares himself lately because of a fight that he and Cresselia had. How can Cresselia fix this, and what does she learn about herself? Slight swearing from Cresselia.


**Yes, first story here on ! ^w^ This is my DarkraixCresselia fanfic, and it's been a bit popular. I hope you like it too!**

**~Ikitsumi**

* * *

"AAAAAAARGH!"

Cresselia jumped and woke up to the sound of a loud scream. Her eyes opened wide. That voice only belonged to the one being nearby. What was happening in the middle of the night to the darkness Legendary Darkrai?

_Meet me after dark again and I'll hold you  
__I want nothing more than to see you there  
__And maybe tonight, we'll fly so far away  
__We'll be lost before the dawn_

Finally, she had enough. She was going to go see what was bothering him so much. After that, she was going to leave him alone. She looked across the water to see the isolated island belonging to Darkrai, then sighed and began her journey there.

It wasn't like she cared what could happen to the cold-hearted nightmare-creator - Maybe she could figure out what was causing him to scream like this, especially since she'd been hearing that same scream ever since that day...Was he trying to tell her something that night?

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~FLASHBACK:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

"DARKRAI! I AM SO SICK OF THE WAY YOU'RE TREATING THESE HUMANS!" Cresselia screamed at Darkrai furiously, her facial features contorted so that she seemed to be a nightmare herself.

"Then why don't you do something about it?" Darkrai asked her coolly, eyeing her boredly, as if he was used to seeing the metallic swan like this.

"DO WHAT, DARKRAI? YOU'VE CAUSED ENOUGH HUMAN CHILDREN TO BE ADMITTED TO HOSPITALS BECAUSE OF YOUR STUPID ABILITIES!" Cresselia shrieked, her eyes livid.

She whirled around furiously, steaming. She looked up at all the twinkling stars above her head. "Arceus! What is the reason that this being was created? For me to fight him? Is that it, Arceus?" She yelled at the sky.

"Maybe I was created for you to love me, though that's quite unlikely to happen," Darkrai suggested quietly.

Cresselia turned around in disgust and spat on the ground. "Damn right, that's not gonna ever happen! Why would I fall in love with an abomination like you? Your existence serves no purpose! The air around you is frigid cold, just like your heart! Now get out of my sight!"

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~FLASHBACK END:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

He was in a clearing when she saw him. He was writhing on the ground, screaming in agony as he clutched his head.

"DARKRAI!" Cresselia screamed, fear striking her. She ran up to him and tried to hold him still with her power, which worked.

His eyes remained shut, yet he remained twitching, his face showing pain and agony.

"Are you...sleeping?" She asked quietly in surprise, her mind offering her no other explanation for his closed eyes.

"DON'T! NO!" He suddenly screamed, then his eyes snapped open as he panted, shivering.

"Darkrai, what's wrong?" Cresselia yelled, accidentally letting go of him in surprise and letting him fall to the ground.

The ghost-like Legendary blinked, still breathing hard. He looked up at Cresselia, then got up and started drifting away from her. What she didn't see were the tears forming in his bright blue eyes.

Cresselia called out at him before he went out of sight "I'm going to have to tell Arceus about this, Darkrai. You'd better explain to me what's going on."

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

"He's having nightmares himself?" Arceus asked Cresselia with a puzzled expression.

"He's been screaming in his sleep and that, in turn, has been affecting the nightmares in humans and Pokemon alike to be having nightmares similar to his. Violent...blood-filled...beings he knows personally are dying in his nightmares, is what he said to me," Cresselia muttered. "I've even had a few myself."

"As have I," Arceus said. "I had a nightmare that I was losing my creations left and right, and it stopped when I saw Giratina fallen," Arceus muttered, turning away from a minute. "So you tell me who died in your nightmare, Cresselia."

"Well...um..." Cresselia said, her face flushing a little. "I...I...Can I just tell you something that I think is causing this?" Cresselia asked Arceus, shaking her head a little.

_If only night can hold you where i can see you, my love  
__Then let me never ever wake again  
__And maybe tonight, we'll fly so far away  
__We'll be lost before the dawn_

"Sure then, but you still get to tell me later on," Arceus teased, then assumed her serious stature again.

"We had an argument the other night because I didn't know he was having nightmares himself, so I questioned his creation and screamed at him because of the nightmares he was causing other beings...I thought he was doing that for his own personal gain," Cresselia muttered.

"That's going out of line, Cresselia. I made him to create balance in the world. Nightmares scare the overly hopeful to be hopeful or neutral about their goals in life," Arceus explained.

"Yes, but...what about..." Cresselia said, then trailed off, her face red. "Never mind," she muttered.

"What did he say?" Arceus asked Cresselia gently.

"...um...he suggested that maybe he was created for me to love him and vice versa, and he said that was unlikely to happen...But that can't happen, can it?" Cresselia asked Arceus, looking at her pleadingly. "I mean...he's my counter-part, my opposite! How could I ever fall in love with someone like him, he's always tormenting everyone and doesn't seem to care about anyone!" Cresselia exclaimed, her face bright red now.

Arceus studied her face, then smiled a little. "If he didn't seem to care about anyone, then why would he have suggested what he suggested?" She asked the metallic swan, then turned around and left, leaving Cresselia to ponder what Arceus said to her. It finally hit her what was wrong.

_Somehow I know that we can't wake again from this dream  
__It's not real, but it's ours_

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Cresselia was approaching Newmoon Island, watching the moon above her. She sighed bitterly as she saw Darkrai sitting on a tree branch, gazing into the sky.

Darkrai didn't notice Cresselia until she was directly below the tree and saw her looking up at him. "What do you want? Leave, Cresselia," Darkrai said venomously, leering at her.

Cresselia flinched, then turned away for a few seconds. Then she turned back to him and hesitated. "I've got...something I have to tell you. Now will you get down here, please?"

"What's with the oh-so-sudden polite tone? Will you leave if I do?" Darkrai scowled, glaring down at her. He really didn't want to be disturbed right now, but...if it kept him awake longer, then he'd do it.

"I said you have to come down here and let me tell you something if you want me to leave," Cresselia said, shifting uncomfortably.

Darkrai floated down beside her and looked at her. "Well, what is it?"

"Just come for a walk with me, alright?" Cresselia asked, and Darkrai rolled his eyes scathingly. "First you want me to get down, now you want me to accompany you for a midnight stroll?" He growled, muttering other incomprehensible things.

_Maybe tonight, we'll fly so far away  
__We'll be lost before the dawn_

Cresselia was still pondering what she was going to tell him. She kept glancing to him from the corner of her eye and caught him looking at her expectantly. The swan blushed each time she saw him do that.

Finally, the island's edge - Cresselia's goal. She sighed as she gazed towards her own island across the water. A sea breeze picked up and gently caressed both of the Legendaries as they stood there.

"So what did you need to tell me, Cresselia?" Darkrai asked in a low voice, looking at her.

"...Well...Darkrai...I wanted to tell you that...um..." Cresselia started, then she cut off. "I talked to Arceus about everything, and she thinks she knows the cause of our nightmares. It is you, but not intentionally...see, the nightmares came from a trauma that happened before the chain of events, and that event was..."

Darkrai looked to her, and shock spread across his face as tears dropped from Cresselia's eyes. "Cresselia? W-why are you crying?" He asked, a concerned look on him.

"It's all my fault!" Cresselia wailed, then broke down crying and sobbing. "Darkrai, it's all my fault that the whole argument initiated! I didn't know what was wrong!" She cried, then turned away and looked back towards her island. Her eyes trembled as she kept looking out, preparing to leave Newmoon Island, then turned to Darkrai and looked at him with a tear-stained face.

"W-what I'm trying to tell you is...I love you, Darkrai."

She turned back and started leaving the island, part of her quick-escape-after-confessing-plan, but not before a hand grabbed her shoulder gently, but not enough so that she could pull away easily.

"W-what did you say...Cresselia?" Darkrai asked, staring at her blankly, blinking a little bit.

"I said I'd tell you, so I can leave now," Cresselia muttered, then tried to pull away. Darkrai kept holding onto her with his hand.

"No, I'll only let you leave if you tell me what you said. You said you'd tell me and then leave, and I don't think you've told me anything," Darkrai said, his dark face showing a hint of a blush.

"OK, fine! I said I love you, now can I go?" Cresselia asked, looking at him hopelessly.

There was a moment of silence as the two looked at each other.

Cresselia's face was bright red, and she finally broke her gaze, pulling herself free from Darkrai and starting to leave.

"Cresselia...wait."

Cresselia stopped and turned back to him, only to feel his suddenly warm embrace. "Thank you. I think these nightmares should stop now, Cress," Darkrai said, and Cresselia blushed at the use of the nickname. "I was waiting for you to say that to me. Because, Cresselia...I love you too."

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

"Heehee, this'll be a good report to Arceus," Mew giggled as she carefully peered at the base of the tree Darkrai was at earlier.

Both Cresselia and Darkrai were there sleeping peacefully, the air around Darkrai no longer cold. Nevertheless, Darkrai's arms still provided as a blanket and a shelter for Cresselia, and with them together, there were no nightmares to worry about anymore.

_Maybe tonight, we'll fly so far away  
__We'll be lost before the dawn_


End file.
